1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of games, and particularly board type games. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of board type games of a non-trivial nature, i.e., wherein the outcome cannot be predicted and wherein the outcome is dependent largely upon the skill of the player.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous board type games have been devised employing markers which are moved sequentially by the players. Perhaps the most familiar example of such a board type game is the game of checkers. Other board type games, by way of example, are disclosed in the below listed U.S. Pat. Nos.
3863,927 Moritz; 3633,913 Solimene; 3632,111 Wicks; 3624,808 Anderson; 3595,580 Bucko; 3588,114 Vogel; 2066,244 Bates; 1228,542 Durbin; 1211,748 O'Connor; 998,233 Crocker; 613,550 Ballou; 511,773 Higgins; Des. 98,232 Chi.
In certain games, such as checkers, the play involves a significant degree of skill and virtually no element of chance is present, i.e., the skilled player will in virtually all instances defeat a less skilled player.
In other of the games, the element of chance predominates, such that the skill factor is essentially nullified.